


L'Héritage

by LianDD



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Continuation, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kaamelott - Freeform, saison 6
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianDD/pseuds/LianDD
Summary: Après la fuite et la "mort" d'Arthur, Perceval n'a plus rien à perdre.Il portera Excalibur lors de sa vengeance.
Relationships: Arthur&Venec, Perceval & Loyalty
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. La fin d'une époque

Arthur somnolait quand la porte de ses quartiers s’abattit violemment sur le mur, tremblante sur ses gonds. Il tourna lentement la tête vers celle ci et suivit du regard la figure agitée de Venec s’avancer dans la chambre.  
-Sire nous devons…  
-Ne m’appelez pas sire,le coupa t-il,sa voix mêlée de fatigue.  
Venec l’ignora et sorti de derrière lui un grand sac en toile qu’il entreprit de remplir de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.  
-Surtout vous gênez pas faites comme chez vous...  
-Faut qu’on se tire, répondit il, une dague à l’air précieuse disparaissant dans ledit sac,  
parce que votre pote Lancelot là, il s’est mit en tête de cramer les trois quarts de la Bretagne.

Arthur appuyant ses coudes sur les trop nombreux oreillers qui couvraient sa couche, se redressa péniblement dans son lit pour observer avec lassitude (qui allait , il le sentait, laisser très vite place à un agacement grandissant) les allers-retours pressés du voleur qui s’emparait sans ménagement de ses possessions.  
Celui ci fouillait en ce moment dans sa commode et en sortait du linge qu’il laissait aussitôt tomber à ses pieds ne prenant qu’une fourrure qu’il jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite sur le haut du meuble et s’accrochèrent au médaillon d’Ogma qu’il n’hésita pas à fourrer dans sa poche de pantalon.

Le calme froid qui s’empara d’Arthur à ce moment précis ne présageait rien de bon pour le futur de l’intrus, et il ferma les yeux une seconde inspirant profondément avant de s’exprimer.

-Reposez ça de suite avant que je me lève et que je vous en mette une,dit-il, chaque mot sortant méticuleusement de ses lèvres,vous allez vous calmer vite fait et m’expliquer votre histoire. Comment ça les trois quart de la Bretagne, quelle est la corrélation entre ça et vous qui décidez de dévaliser ma chambre , et enfin qu’est ce que ça peut me foutre à moi que Lancelot crame les terres des pecnots puisque je suis plus roi. 

Si la tirade avait commencé paisiblement le ton était monté crescendo, et la menace subjacente de celui ci n’avait pas échappé à Venec qui eut la justesse de paraître un tant soit peu embarrassé par sa propre conduite. Il reposa le médaillon la ou il l’avait trouvé.

-J’suis désolé sire,  
Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu’un son en sorte l’autre homme l’arrêta d’un geste de la main,  
\- mais c’est pas qu’aux paysans qu’il en veut ce con c’est à tout le monde. Il crame tout ce qui aurait pu avoir un lien avec Kaamelott ou la quête du Graal, y comprit les gens! Ce serait soit disant pour ¨repartir sur des bases saines¨ qu’il aurait dit, ¨enfouir le passé¨. Bon vous pensez bien que tout le monde c’est barré mais vous j’pouvais pas vous laisser là, ça aurait été un crime.  
Et sur ces bonnes paroles il reprit son saccage sous les yeux fatigués d’Arthur.

Celui ci baissa la tête digérant l’information;  
Si la trahison de Lancelot lui cuisait plus qu’il ne voudrait se l’admettre, en son fort intérieur, il n’était pas surpris par la tournure des évènements.  
Il s’était piégé lui même en offrant le pouvoir à Lancelot.  
Il n’avait toujours était loyal qu’à sa propre cause et cela avant même leurs différent.  
Si la création d’une nouvelle aire effaçant les échecs concernant la quête divine était son but, peu d’hommes seraient capable de l’en empêcher.  
Voir aucun pensa Arthur. Il était un des seuls hommes compétents du royaume .Très probablement même le dernier, les autres ayant certainement eus le bon sens de ne pas traîner dans les parages en ces temps troublés.  
Un fracas intense et une excuse étouffée par le bruit d’objet cassés l’ arrachèrent à sa réflexion, reportant son attention sur son visiteur.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher en fait? Qu’est ce que ça peut vous foutre que je reste ici ou pas?  
Venec se retourna vers lui et s’avança vers le lit;  
-Ben enfin sire je vous aime bien, comme beaucoup d’autre gens d’ailleurs.Y’ a pas que le commerce vous savez. On s’attache au gens aussi,on va pas vous laisser pourrir ici. Puis vous êtes notre seul espoir face à l’autre là aussi.  
-Je vous demande pardon?!  
-Bah oui sire vous êtes le roi quand même.  
Si il avait pu Arthur lui aurait mit une beigne,  
-Mais c’est pas vrai! Vous déraillez complètement mon pauvre, je ne suis plus roi! C’est compris?  
Il pointa son doigt vers le lit;  
-Ça c’est le lieu de mon trépas d’accord? Moi j’ai jamais demandé à être sauvé moi. Je voulais PAS être sauvé. Mais comme d’habitude tout le monde fait comme ça lui chante dans ce pays et on m’a ramené ici pour que je puisse me reposer. Pas de pot! Paraît que je crève à petit feu!Alors maintenant pour une fois vous allez m’écouter et me foutre la paix.Parce que moi, ce monde, j’en peux plus. J’ai plus la force. On m’a battu encore et encore et encore et j’ai toujours répliqué, mais là je veux plus. J’arrête. Alors Venec, je vous en supplie, par pitié,prenez votre sac et allez vous en.  
Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots et il se tue,essoufflé.

Venec posa doucement le sac sur le sol et le ferma.  
Arthur ferma les yeux se laissant tombé sur ses oreillers, épuisé. Il écouta avec soulagement les bruits de pas s’éloigner.  
-Merci Venec.  
Le lit ployant sous le poids d’un deuxième corps lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se posa sur le visage du voleur assis à ses côtés puis sur son poing fermé. Il l’ouvrit révélant le vieux médaillon caché à l’intérieur, puis le passa doucement autour du cou d'Arthur. Ses mains vinrent ensuite se poser sur ses épaules ou elles restèrent fixées, une prise solide qui l’obligea à regarder l’autre homme dans les yeux.  
-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous emmerde Arthur.  
Il détourna son regard, mâchoire crispée et se releva brusquement.  
-Je vous laisserez pas.  
La phrase était sans appel, une détermination nouvelle dans chaque mot. Dans son regard une étincelle qu' Arthur n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
Et peut être chez l’ancien roi une lueur réapparue aussi.  
Il pouvait se relever encore une dernière fois, la tête haute.  
-Je ne partirais pas sans bandages.


	2. ¨Fama volat¨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fama volat"  
>  le roi Loth probablement

Dans le silence qui suivit la chasse à l’homme, la rumeur se propagea vite. On se la susurrait d’oreille en oreille dans les ruelles brumeuses.  
C’est à l’aube du jour qu’elle atteint la taverne sous la forme d’un messager harassé par la route.   
Il avait frappé, comme on le lui avait indiqué, à la première porte dont une bougie marquait l’entrée; celle ci épuisée par la nuit, n’émettait plus qu’une faible lueur à peine visible à travers la brume qui couvrait encore les lieux.  
On lui ouvrit et le fit vite entrer. Son message n’était pas de ces choses que l’on peut énoncer à haute voix alors il le glissa par écrit au tavernier, le seul capable de le déchiffrer. Puis après une rapide collation il repartit discrètement avant que la brume se dissipe, continuer sa triste mission de transmission.

Le tavernier l’avait regardé partir, le cœur lourd. Il avait refermé la porte derrière lui et s’était dirigé vers l’arrière salle ou il débarrassa le sol de sa crasse et de son foin découvrant ainsi l’entrée d’un tunnel exigu,qu’il emprunta armé d’une torche.  
Il avait été conçu il y a bien des années et débouchait en plein milieu de la forêt pour permettre la fuite de ses clients les moins respectables (mais qui honoraient leurs dettes) ou celles de ses esclaves qu’il planquait dedans le temps que l’inspection passe.  
Il le détestait. Les hommes n’était à son avis conçuent pour aller sous terre qu’à l’heure de leurs trépas. Mais c’était le moyen le plus sur pour se déplacer discrètement. Pas de milice dans le tunnel donc pas de questions.  
Tout les mètres il s’assurait de la tenue des cales en bois qui le maintenait et priez pour que rien ne lâche; Ni les piliers, ni ses nerfs.  
Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, il aperçu la fine lumière au bout du littéral tunnel et s’en extirpa difficilement,ses mains et pieds glissant sur les rebords boueux et le sol humide de la forêt.   
Doucement,prêtant attention à chaque craquement que provoquaient ses pas il suivit la piste tracée il y a peu par les deux chevaliers.  
Des encoches apposées sur les racines des arbres lui indiquaient le chemin à suivre.Un procédé étonnamment ingénieux venant de la part de ses deux clients et pratique étant donné le labyrinthe que formait les arbres.  
L’odeur de feu de bois le guida jusqu’à une petite clairière ou campaient les deux chevaliers.   
Assis par terre le seigneur Karadoc l’air maussade faisait griller ce qui paraissait être des racines( Ils n’auraient plus accès au stock ni aux chambres de la taverne tant qu’ils n’auraient pas payé leurs ardoises). Le seigneur Perceval quand à lui, s’entraînait à combattre avec une technique se basant apparemment sur l’utilisation des feuilles mortes.  
Il laissa tomber ses ¨armes¨ dès qu’il l’aperçu. Et vint à sa rencontre.  
-Alors vous avez enfin des nouvelles? Lança t’il le sourire au lèvres.  
-Oui je suis pas venu pour rien...répondit le tavernier, par contre on vous sent dans tout le bois avec votre feu là.   
-Vous inquiétez pas,on est très bon pour couvrir nos traces.On a allumé un autre feu plus loin pour tromper l’adversaire, répliqua Karadoc en retournant ses racines, bon alors qu’est ce que ça dit?  
Le tavernier pria pour que l’humidité de la forêt ai étouffé le feu. Si ce n’était pas le cas ils auraient des problèmes plus pressant que la prise de pouvoir de Lancelot.  
-Je vous préviens ça va pas vous plaire,  
Il dépliât le petit papier qu’il avait gardé dans sa main et le lu à haute voix.  
Le visage de Perceval s’assombrit. Karadoc laissa tomber ses racines dans le feu.  
Karadoc se leva, et posa une main sur l’épaule de Perceval. Le chevalier ne bougea pas,regardant fixement une feuille morte tombée au sol, l’air perdu. Le tavernier cru même apercevoir des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Certainement dut à la fumée du feu de camp.  
L’odeur de brûlé envahit ses narines.  
Mal à l’aise il rangea le message dans sa poche. Il avait soudainement très envie de partir.  
-Du coup qu’est ce qu’on fait? Parce que c’est pas tout ça mais mon établissement il va pas s’ouvrir tout seul…  
-Ce soir vous viendrait nous chercher, et on recrutera nos soldats chez vous. On va créer une résistance. Déclara Karadoc.  
-C’est bizarre j’ai comme un déjà vu…  
Le chevalier l’ignora  
-Ce sera pas compliqué de les rallier à notre camps plus personne peut blairer Lancelot de nos jours.  
-Ça se tient... répondit le tavernier  
Ayant fixé l’heure du rendez vous, il quitta vite la clairière sans se retourner. L’odeur âcre de la cendre le suivit jusque chez lui.

§§§

La nuit tombée, la seule lueur visible dans le village était celle de la petite bougie déposée devant la porte de la taverne pour en indiquer l’entrée aux voyageurs. Voyageurs pratiquement inexistant depuis le début des hostilités entre les différents royaumes.  
Les volets de la bicoque étaient fermés, cachant à l’extérieur la population réunie dans la salle.  
Perceval et Karadoc étaient assis à une table faisant face à leurs minces alliés, une quinzaine de paysans à l’air anxieux comptant parmi leurs rangs Guethenoc et Roparzh.  
Le seigneur Perceval le visage caché par ses mains ne bougeait pas d’un pouce, le seigneur Karadoc impassible toisé la salle d’un regard qui se voulait certainement perçant mais évoquait plus celui d’un poisson mort.  
Debout à coté d’eux le tavernier posa la missive sur la table et prit la parole.  
-Ça dit que le roi est mort.  
Une rumeur se mit a courir a travers les rangs. Il haussa la voix.  
\- Que Lancelot ne fait pas de prisonniers, que tous les chevaliers sont morts ou en fuite.  
Karadoc le tue d’un revers de main, prenant un air important.  
-Et pourtant nous sommes tous ici réunis, parce que il y a une résistance. Nous sommes la résistance.  
-oui enfin vous êtes deux…remarqua Guethenoc   
-Et bien figurez vous que non .Il secoua le papelard. Les autres chevaliers se cachent aussi, ils sont intelligents et ont suivi notre exemple. Ils se planquent. Alors nous, faut qu’on les trouvent et qu’on entre en contact avec eux.  
-Et par quel moyen je vous pris? Parce que je vous ferais dire que le nouveau chef il est pas fan de la désobéissance.On va pas allez se faire marave la gueule pour vous hein. On a déjà assez des récoltes on va pas en plus se mettre en danger pour votre joli derrière. Répliqua Roparzh.   
-Vous non, vous êtes trop suspect.  
-A ben merci ça fait plaisir, faites attention à ce que vous dites, y’a pas que Lancelot qui peut tout cramer!  
-Non mais calmez vous, c’est juste qu’ il nous faudrait quelqu’un d’insoupçonnable, à qui on penserait pas...une femme par exemple.  
Guethenoc ricana,  
-Et laquelle de femme? Je vous rappelle que la votre elle s’est barrée aux premières lueurs du conflit. C’est la seule qui a eu du flaire dans cette histoire.  
-Ouais je sais, mais au pire on déguisera l’un de vous en femme. Vous comprenez Lancelot il fait rien aux femmes. Il est comme ça ¨défendre la veuve et l’ortholan¨ ou je sais pas quoi. Il touchera pas à un cheveux d’une blonde, du coup elle part repérer ou ils sont et bim nous après on établi le contact et on rejoint le gros des forces.  
-Et pourquoi vous pouvez pas y aller vous même d’abord s’il vous plaît?répliqua le fermier. Un murmure d’approbation suivit la remarque.  
-Bah parce que nous ils nous connaissent on est recherchés. Et on est des quiches en orientation. C’est notre seul point faible. On serait incapable de trouver leurs camps. Puis en plus on ressemble pas à des nénettes.  
-Parce que nous on est des symboles de la féminité!Vous manquez pas de souffle quand même.  
Les murmures s’étaient changés en clameurs indignées.  
\- Moi je pourrais y aller.  
Une jeune femme s’était glissée au milieu des paysans et souriait aux chevaliers.  
-Enfin Madden ne dit pas n’importe quoi. Répondit Guethenoc avec humeur.  
-Et pourquoi pas, après tout je suis une femme et c’est pas comme si j’avais autre chose à faire. Ça me changera des champs.  
\- C’est vrai ça, et vous savez vous défendre? Demanda Karadoc.  
-Oh vous savez après avoir égorgé des moutons on sait a peu près tout faire…  
\- Et une arme, vous en avait une?  
-Oui oui je dois encore avoir la dague que m’avait offert votre roi il y a quelques années, apparemment il avait zigouillé un chef ostrogoth avec ça devrait faire l’affaire.  
-Je t’interdis de faire ça! Hurla son père.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et s’approcha d’eux comme pour leur faire une confidence,  
-Ne l’écoutez pas, il me passe tout.Riche comme il est il me trouvera même un garde du corps. En plus j’ai un âne ça ira plus vite.  
Karadoc sourit  
-Et bien voila qui est réglé, demain vous partirez à l’aube pour la Carmélide, les prévenir de notre allégeance à la révolution, et qu’il faut venir nous chercher. Sans lambiner en route vous devriez être revenue dans une semaine.Vous verrez, bientôt Lancelot ne sera plus que de l’histoire ancienne!  
Et sur ces bonnes paroles l’assemblée fut dissoute. Chacun rentrant discrètement chez soi.

Satisfait Karadoc se tourna vers Perceval.  
-Et bien voilà c’était pas compliqué.Moi je vous le dit seigneur Perceval, nous sommes des êtres charismatiques! Et avec une personnalité pareille, on peut commander des légions.   
Perceval leva la tête pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était assis. Il avait l’air fatigué, ses yeux avaient été rougis par le deuil.  
-Rien n’est réglé seigneur Karadoc. Le fait est que la bonne dame sait égorger un mouton et que nous on a peur de se piquer à nos fourchettes. Fit il remarquer amèrement.  
\- Bah enfin seigneur Perceval vous savez bien que nous avons nos propres techniques.  
Le chevalier se leva brusquement, envoyant valdingué son tabouret par la même occasion.   
\- Mais elles marchent pas nos techniques! Tout le monde le dit, même le roi! Il faut qu’on revoit notre entraînement seigneur Karadoc.  
-Vous voulez dire qu’on se batte de manière conventionnelle?  
-c’est pas faux!  
\- Allons seigneur Perceval, vous savez bien que c’est moi qui vous est appris la botte secrète, reprenez vous, je voulais pas vous embrouiller.Vous voulez dire que vous voulez qu’on se batte à l’épée? Je croyais qu’on aimait pas ces trucs là.  
-Désormais on les aimera.  
-Mais c’est barbare!  
-N’empêche que Lancelot il se bat comme ça et bizarrement c’est lui qui est sur le trône là ou vous avez pas réussi à poser vos miches plus d’ une semaine seigneur Karadoc! Alors moi j’apprendrais avec une épée et j’irais lui fendre la tronche avec ou sans vous, voila! J’en ai marre qu’on me prenne pour un con!  
Et sous le regard médusé de son ami et du tavernier il marcha vers l’arrière salle pour emprunter une nouvelle fois le tunnel.  
-Il est pas comme ça d’habitude votre pote si?  
-Non, répondit Karadoc, d’habitude si il est dans cet état il s’enferme dans un tonneau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fama volat= la réputation/le bruit vole  
> Quelle distance y a t'il entre la Carmélide et Kaamelott? Qui sait.  
> Perceval est cassé je suis désolé.  
> Ce chapitre était un peu compliqué à écrire je le reprendrait certainement plus tard.  
> Excusez moi encore pour mon orthographe si il y a des horreurs dites le moi.  
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok beaucoup de choses à dire ici,  
> Tout d'abord il est évident que tout les personnages et que Kaamelott ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Cela étant dit, c'est ma première fic postée donc les critiques sont bien entendu bienvenues.  
> Je suis une quiche en orthographe et je n'ai personne pour me relire. Je m'excuse si fort.  
> De plus le premier chapitre est plus pour contextualiser (et parce que j'avais bien envie de réécrire la scène), promis Perceval arrive.  
> Je ne promets rien au niveau des uptades mais je ferais de mon mieux.  
> Y'avait pas tant de trucs à dire en fait.  
> J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre,  
> Merci pour votre lecture!


End file.
